Regice
/ |gen=Generation III |species=Iceberg Pokémon |body=12 |type=Ice |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=385.8 lbs. |metweight=175.0 kg |ability=Clear Body |dw=Ice Body |color=Blue}} Regice (Japanese: レジアイス Rejiaisu) is an -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is part of the Regi Trio along with Regirock and Registeel. Biology Physiology Regice is a light blue color. It has seven yellow eyes and its head is pointy. Its arms are thick and they are a crystal shape and on the bottom of the arms it has three crystal shape fingers. On its back is four crystals; shape spikes sticking out. Its feet or legs has a disc right under the body with cones below them. Evolution Regice does not evolve. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Island Cave |rsrarity=One |emerald=Island Cave |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Iceberg Ruins |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Underground Ruin (White 2 Only) |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Island Cave |orasrarity = One}} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Ruins |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Buried Relic (25F) |PMD2=Aegis Cave (Ice Chamber) |Ranger1=Panula Cave |Ranger2=Almia Castle}} Pokédex Entries |gen=III |ruby=Regice's body was made during an ice age. The deep-frozen body can't be melted, even by fire. This Pokémon controls frigid air of minus 328 degrees F. |sapphire=Regice cloaks itself with frigid air of negative 328 degrees F. Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma. |emerald=Its entire body is made of Antarctic ice. After extensive studies, researchers believe the ice was formed during an ice age. |firered=Research revealed that its body is made of the same kind of ice that is found at the South Pole. |leafgreen=Research revealed that its body is made of the same kind of ice that is found at the South Pole. |diamond=Its body is made of ice from the ice age. It controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |pearl=Its body is made of ice from the ice age. It controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |platinum=Its body is made of ice from the ice age. It controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |heartgold=It is said to have slept in a glacier for thousands of years. Its body can't be melted, even by magma. |soulsilver=It is said to have slept in a glacier for thousands of years. Its body can't be melted, even by magma. |black=Its body is made of ice from the ice age. It controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |white=Its body is made of ice from the ice age. It controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |black 2=Its body is made of ice from the ice age. It controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |white 2=Its body is made of ice from the ice age. It controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |x=It is said to have slept in a glacier for thousands of years. Its body can't be melted, even by magma. |y=Its body is made of ice from the ice age. It controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |or=Regice’s body was made during an ice age. The deep-frozen body can’t be melted, even by fire. This Pokémon controls frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. |as=Regice cloaks itself with frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma.}} Stats Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 378 front.png |rbysapsprs=Regice Shiny RSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=E 378 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 378 front.png |frlgsprs=Regice Shiny RSFRLG.png |IIIback=Regice Back RSFRLRG.png |IIIbacks=Regice Shiny Back RSFRLG.png |dpspr=DP 378 front.png |dpsprs=Regice Shiny DPPHGSS.png |ptspr=DP 378 front.png |ptsprs=Regice Shiny DPPHGSS.png |hgssspr=DP 378 front.png |hgsssprs=Regice Shiny DPPHGSS.png |IVback=Regice Back DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks=Regice Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |bwspr=Regice BW.gif |bwsprs=Regice Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr = Regice BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Regice Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Regice Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Regice Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr = Regice XY.gif |xysprs = Regice Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Regice XY.gif |orassprs = Regice Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Regice Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Regice Shiny Back XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Regice was seen in a Pokémon episode where Ash fought it with his Pikachu in the Battle Pyramid. He has been seen in the Pokémon movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the three guardians of the Tree of Beginning, along with Regirock and Registeel. *Regice (MS008) *Brandon's Regice Gallery 378Regice_AG_anime.png 378Regice_AG_anime_2.png 378Regice_Dream.png Trivia ko:레지아이스 (포켓몬) Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon